


somewhere safe (or: That Fucking Briefcase)

by spickerzocker



Series: AO3 Tag Generator Drabbles - Round One [12]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dave lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spickerzocker/pseuds/spickerzocker
Summary: Dave comes with Klaus, but the Academy is a no-go.Prompt: Softcore Pop-Punk OCs





	somewhere safe (or: That Fucking Briefcase)

**Author's Note:**

> So. The Umbrella Academy. Hate it, love it, whatever.   
> Klaus deserves better either way.   
> Jack, I'm sorry we keep missing each other's hyperfixations.

When Klaus and Dave surface again, both 12 hours and 10 months after Klaus opened That Fucking Briefcase, Klaus grabs Dave and drags him off the bus. No way he’s going back to the Academy. 

“Where are we going?” Dave asks as Klaus chucks That Fucking Briefcase into the nearest dumpster. 

“Somewhere safe.” 

At the shelter, Eileen is manning the front desk, Chucks on the table, all slouchy beanie and slouchier posture. Her phone is blasting My Chemical Romance. 

“I  _ told _ you, Klaus. No drugs.” 

“Yeah, no. I’m clean, I swear!” 

She hums and pops her gum. “And who’s that?” 

**Author's Note:**

> And hey. Thanks.


End file.
